Sexaholix
by Kumiko212
Summary: Blair and Chuck


_Author's Note:_

_My first ever attempt, and I changed a bit. This is post chapter 10 of my 'Workaholix' story, and due to high demand, and a way to thank my readers, and reviewers I suppose, I present to you this;)_

They had spent that entire day entangled with one another. Surely inseparable, as they both chose to ignore their phones, of which at one point were thrown to the side, causing the battery to fall out, sparing it and themselves from any interruptions. Blair had taken control, punishing her beloved for his insinuating thought patterns, and well, pleasing him for everything else. Her blood rushed at recalling how close Chuck to physical violence. She loved being the one in control,especially in be, but couldn't help desire to be taken control of and have him in demand. Yet, she wasn't done with her turn, and wouldn't hint on such until after she's ridden herself of the many ideas that came to mind. She turned to her side and kissed his cheek, waking him from a nap he'd needed after so many rounds.

His eyes fluttered open and he took in the intoxicating smell of sex, alcohol, sweat, and Blair. Blair was all he needed to smile. She continued kissing him, biting on the skin of his neck, before nibbling on his ear. She wouldn't rush him now, of course, as she would demand his performance to be at its best where it counts.

"Blair" he moaned her name before sitting up. "I believe it's my turn to punish you" he smirked as he took her wrists, and turning both of them over so that he was on top of her, pinning her down with his body.

"For what?" she asked looking up at him with her dark orbs that desired nothing more than for him to take her.

"My company deal" he shifted against her and made her moan "your boss" he shifted again, forcing her to make those delicious noises he adored hearing. "Thinking about another man" he smirked as he felt her already seeping as she moistened at the thought of him in control. She wasn't going to give in that easily, and he knew it.

"All of which were your fault" she spoke, her eyes now challenging his. His hand shifted, making it so he was now holding bother her tiny wrists in one as the other found an item in the drawer. She felt the fuzzy material against her wrists, and soon enough, after releasing his hold, she tried to escape and fell back in place. He hand cuffed her to the bed!

"We never did put those in good use" pointing at the pink handcuffs they had received from Serena and Nate, post their trip to Paris. "Wait here" he ordered, giving her a quick kiss before exiting the bedroom.

"Chuck Bass, you get back here!" she started thrashing, but stopped as the bed linens began to slip off.

"Patience Princess" he returned with a new bottle of Dom Pérignon in a bucket of ice, and two glasses. He poured her a glass but placed it on the bedside table, and poured himself another which he drowned down quickly.

"How am I supposed to have any" Blair didn't so much as ask as complain.

"You could start by saying please" he teased her, sitting on the edge of the bed, now toying with her as his hand moved up and down her bare side.

"Please" she looked to him innocently, as she batted her eyes irresistibly. He helped her sit up. Her hands remained behind her as he helped her into a sitting position. He held the glass to her lips. Eyeing her drink as her throat moved with every gulp. As the glass finished he placed it down, and moved her head so he could devour her neck in kisses, moving across and down to her awaiting breasts. He pulled her back down by her hips to lay on her back. Her hands once again over her head, as he ravished her to the sounds that emitted from between her lips.

His hands moved down her sides and grasped her hip, forcing her to grind against his. She would cry in pleasure as he nipped at her skin, and force himself against her again. She couldn't control how her body reacted to his touches as her liquids drizzled down her leg.

He moved further down and kissed her stomach delicately before reaching her core. He smiled at the sight of her so wet, and him no where near done with her. He kissed her inner thigh and moved up to her core, licking whatever has escaped. Her body jerked in gratification as he continued. He worked on her expertly, biting, licking, and finally making her reach the first wave of orgasmic delight for that encounter.

"Chuck" she sighed out, breathing heavily now in response to the many moans and cries she'd encouraged Chuck with.

"We're not done yet" he informed her grabbing the bottle of Dom, and taking a swig out of it. She wouldn't complain, since she found this as the perfect chance to rid herself of the hold on her hands which she'd been attempting to do throughout their activities, but due to the way Chuck's been teasing with her, she hasn't been able to focus on her hands as the rest of her was calling for her attention, and most definitely his.

He placed his hand against her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. He looked at her loving despite whatever other ideas he was thinking up of. She turned her head and kissed the inside if his palm before looking up at him to signal she was ready for whatever else he had in mind.

"Care to play a game" it wasn't exactly a question as he bit her neck lightly; leaving a mark that would fade within the next few minutes.

"Did you like him?" he asked, she nodded. He moved his lips to her shoulder and took a sharper; harder, bite making her wince.

"Did you sleep with him?" she shook her head and he licked the skin he bit, moving up her neck with kisses and pleasant licks. His hand reached for the ice bucket and he pulled out a cube.

"Did you want to?" he asked seductively against her ear in no more than a whisper. She shook her head, and she could hear his smile as he moved the ice cube down her body, between her breasts, causing her to shiver in delight, until his hand found her centre.

"Did you ever think about him doing this?" he thrust a finger inside of her and she moaned. "Or maybe more?" he retracted his finger to insert two. Her hips moved against his hand, but he refused to continue.

"Did you Blair?" he demanded and she shook her head again. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked the white liquid off them.

"You make me hard Blair" he admitted to her. "You make me want to fuck you harder than anything" he added. As his hand reached for the drawer of the bed side table, and pulled out a box of condoms. He pulled one out, got it out of its wrapper, and rolled it on. He balanced himself on either side of her, and positions himself against her wet core.

"Damn it Chuck" she begged as he toyed with her. "Do it already!"

"This is part of your punishment" he informed her as he was stroking his hard on against her wet folds.

"Please" she attempted, but it wasn't enough as he smirked credibly.

"Say you fucking want me Blair. That I'm the only guy, and you don't want anyone else fucking you as hard as I'm going to" he ordered

"I want you now Chuck, so shut up and get it on with, you self absorbed bastard!" she yelled at him and wrapped her legs around his waist demandingly, as he moved inside her with one strong thrust that made her cry in contentment as he moaned just as fulfilled by being inside of her. If anything, that was enough to help her reach her second orgasm, but he wasn't quite done.

"Tell me to fuck you" he instructed her in a hoarse whisper against her ear.

"Chuck" she moaned as he straddled her hips, yet remained inside her without any attempts to retract what so ever, despite his craving to just move against her now, and take her with everything he'd got.

"Say it Blair. I want you to demand it from me, beg" he told her in harsh whispers against her ear as his body jerked in need to start doing more than just laying there.

"Fuck me Chuck" She finally broke, and continued "harder than anyone else ever could" and he obliged as he pulled out of her to thrust back in, moving with her, matching her body, and pushing deeper to the moans escaping both of them as they continued working with each other to reach the euphoria they both crazed for.


End file.
